An Offer You Can't Refuse
by Katieb6
Summary: What 18 year old wouldnt want 10,000?. But there was a catch. The girl or the money?. AU. Not Mine. Main P/Q, but has strong R/F,S/B,K/B,T/M,S/M,S/A. Eventual Rated M. Loosely based on book by Jill Mansell.


Completely AU. Not all events on glee are featured in this story. Story main ship is Quinn and Puck but expect some heavy Finchel, Brittana, Tike, Samcedes, Klaine and Sartie. I own nothing.

Things you need to know;

Finn and Rachel got together like in 2x22. They've stayed happy together and are NOT engaged.

Quinn and Puck got together in 3x01. She never went through her breakdown faze. Shelby and Beth never returned. Quinn never got in car crash.

Brittany and Santana are together, they're pretty much the same as they are on the show.

Klaine and Tike are happy together.

Sam and Mercedes got together around valentines day episode.

Sugar and Artie also got together at the same point.

* * *

The heat wave was un real. It didn't help being stuck in a mechanics working all day becoming even more hotter. Puck would normally be out somewhere having fun, instead he'd been asked to help Finn out at Burt's place. They were run off their feet with new orders coming in.

Most of the men were sweating and wanted nothing more than an ice cold beer. Puck and Finn were fixing a blue mini up when they first heard wolf whistles from behind them. They both turned to see what the men were making a fuss of when they saw a blonde woman with white heels that extended her legs making her way towards them.

They recognised the woman immediately and a slight feeling of dread filled them both. There was many places you expected to see Judy Fabray, Buckingham Palace, The White House or maybe having lunch with some housewives at a local garden party. However you'd not expect her to be walking into a mucky mechanics dressed in a pristine pastel yellow dress approaching her daughters ex and boyfriend.

Finn and Puck shared a glance a turned back to Judy as she stopped at the front of the car looking as confident and immaculate as always. The smirk on her face didn't help the boys worries. "Finn, Noah." Judy said acknowledging the boys.

"Miss Fabray" The boys said in unison with straight faces. "How can we help you?" Finn said hoping to get the woman he despised away from him. Though Finn and Quinn were no longer a couple, Finn could never get past the fact that Judy threw out her own daughter when she was pregnant.

"Oh unclench Finn, im not here to see you. Go climb your beanstalk or whatever it is you freakishly tall people do" Judy said clearly mocking him but in a serious tone. Finn scoffed, shook his head and mouthed 'good luck' to Puck walking off. "Now Noah, I need to talk to you" Judy said turning her nose up at the sweat an overweight man was carrying as he walked past them.

"Miss Fabray, im busy working right now" Puck said silently praying that she'd leave a get hit by a car on the way out. He and Quinn had been dating all year and in that time Judy had barely spoken to him for longer than 10 minutes and even when she had you could hear the disdain in her voice.

"Oh don't worry, I don't plan on staying in a cesspit like this any longer. After you've finished working here drop by the house. Quinn's out with her friends so we wont be disturbed. Don't worry im not hitting on you, I don't go for…. Well people like _you" _Judy said with a smug look on her face when she saw Puck hurt at her words. "I actually need to talk to you about my daughter. Don't be too long though I don't like to be kept waiting" Judy said. Within a space of a blink she turned on her heel and left a frowning Puck behind.

Puck rolled his eyes and turned to Finn. "I do not like that woman one bit" Finn said returning to work on the car. "What did she want?" Finn asked as he and Puck resumed their work.

"To talk about Quinn when im finished here" Puck replied passing Finn the tools he required. "I have no idea what about, she's probably wondering how she, the devil could have such a perfect daughter. Beats me how some twisted bitch like her could ever spawn Quinn" Puck said shaking his head.

"Quinn's not perfect you know? I think Judy's rubbed off on her sometimes" Finn joked receiving a shove from Puck. "I'm just saying dude. Be careful when you go in there take some garlic's or onions or whatever it is that makes vampires back off".

"You don't need to warn me dude. That's one crazy lady and I'm not going to go in there all naïve and puppy dog like" Puck looked back in the way Judy left and couldn't help but wonder what the hell she wanted from him?.

* * *

Puck pulled up in Quinn's driveway and sat for a moment. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He knew Judy didn't approve of him but why was she calling him to the house?. He suddenly jumped when he heard his phone go. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and on the display read 'Q's House'.

"Hello?" he said into the phone knowing it was Judy calling him.

"Are you just going to sit outside all night or are you coming in. I'm hoping it's the second one as my daughter and her friends have just left the beach" Judy said casually.

Puck shut his eyes and nodded "Im coming" he said and hung up. He slung his phone on the passenger seat and got out the car closing it and locking it. He didn't knock on her door as when he got there it was already open and Judy was stood waiting.

"wipe your feet and shut the door" she said walking off to sit on the sofa in the lounge. Puck sighed and did so following her through suspiciously. "Noah take a seat and don't worry this wont take long" Judy said patting the place next to her. Puck did so and sat beside his sort of mother in law. "im going to keep this short like your brain cells. I want you to stop seeing my daughter" Judy said sipping her coffee.

Bam, just like that. Puck narrowed his eyes "Excuse me?" he said.

"I want you to leave Quinn alone for good" Judy said calmly like she was discussing the weather.

"why?" Puck asked a little angry but remaining calm.

"She's 18 now and has her whole life ahead of her. I've bitten my tongue for a year now and I think its time you stop with this fantasy you two have and move on. She has it in her head that she's gonna stay here and live happily ever after with you. But really you're just a weight that she doesn't need hanging around her neck. Lets face it, a girl like here will never end up with someone like you" Judy said. Puck would've sworn if she was a guy he would've beat the shit out of them by now.

"you don't know me lady, I love your daughter and I would die for her. And when you'd die for someone it means its not just some high school crush its real. You cant tell us what to do, no one can. You know Quinn will back me up here" Puck said scoffing at her and standing up.

"I may not be able to make you but I can persuade you. Noah, grow up. Quinn should be going to L.a. and living her life to full potential. Not sticking here and growing old with someone who's clearly been conceived in the restroom of a KFC" Judy said putting her coffee down and reaching into her purse.

Puck fumed and turned around to her. "Well im sorry you hate me but Quinn doesn't, she loves me and I her. Were in love. Sorry its such an inconvenience for you but im not gonna break up with her just because her stuck up bitch of a mother thinks she's fucking queen!" Puck said making his way out the room.

"not even for 10,000 dollars?" Judy said causing Puck to stop in his tracks.

"_What?"_

"you heard me. I will give you 10,000 to leave her alone forever. Think about it before you give me an answer. Look at your family. The money could help a lot. You know Quinn is made for better then Lima" Judy said smugly writing the figures on a cheque.

Puck paused. He was so angry he could barely think. "Can I ask you something. What did I ever do to you. I've always tried to be civil since you're Quinn's mom but you've always treated me like crap".

"Noah, im sure you're a nice boy but you're not the one for Quinn. How you got someone like her I'll never know" Judy said taking the cheque out the book.

Puck always thought that, how someone so perfect like Quinn could go for someone like him. But it didn't matter, that girl had his heart and he wasn't going to let her go because her evil mother told him to. "Im not taking that money. Whether you like it or not me and you're daughter are going to spend the rest of our lives together. How do you think Quinn's gonna feel when she hears you've done this" Puck said turning to leave.

"You'll take it, you'll see" Judy said "Goodbye for now" Judy said waving him off.

Puck stormed out and into his truck. He needed to talk to someone fast. Not Quinn. Not his mom or Judy. Finn, he needed to talk to Finn.

* * *

"10,000!" Finn said choking on his milkshake as they sat eating at breadsticks. Puck had just explained everything. Puck looked down and nodded. "wow dude! That sucks" Finn said quietly. "so you sure about saying no?" Finn said.

Pucks head shot up "dude im not choosing money over Quinn, would you do that if it was Rachel?" Puck said.

"No. But the situations are different.10 thousands a lot" Finn said.

"So what I just take it and leave Quinn?"

"No im just saying. Look what if, and don't hate me, what if Quinn decides she's missing out on New York and you two spilt up. What if she goes off to New York anyway and finds someone else. Then you're left broke and alone. it's a shit thing to do but Judy may have a point. Quinn's always talked about getting out of here. If all her friends go and she realises she's missing out and goes anyway. And then eventually you two break up?" Finn said. "You'll be penniless and girlfriendless"

Puck glared at him. "that wouldn't happen"

"It might!"

"It wont"

"But it might. Judy's giving you a way out. You're both 18 not 28".

"What about Rachel? You're both 18 and going to New York with her"

"So come with us to New York, problem solved."

"Its not where I wanna be, and i cant just leave my mom and sis"

"thought about doing the long distance thing?"

"yeah but Quinn doesn't think those relationships will work"

"Well what can I say you're dammed if you do and dammed if you don't"

"why I call you my best friend I'll never know" Puck said sitting back in his seat sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

When puck pulled up at his place he sighed. If he took the money he'd lose Quinn. But if he didn't he'd be holding her back and like Finn had said they were only eighteen. It didn't matter though he knew he couldn't lose Quinn.

Walking into his house he called out and got a response from his sister who was watching Finding Nemo on the TV. He headed upstairs and heard banging coming from his moms room. "mom you ok?" Puck asked knocking on her door lightly. She heard a sob and he opened the door to find his mom crying on her bed. He shut the door so his sister didn't hear. "What's going on?" Puck asked sitting on the end of the bed looking up at her red puffy eyes.

"all I wanted to do was protect you two. I cant even do that" Molly whispered looking at her hands that shook.

"What do you mean? mom what's going on?" Puck asked worried. He'd never seen her like this before.

"I got the bills this morning, we're in debt Puck. Its bad. I don't know what to do" she sighed.

"how bad is 'bad'?" Puck asked starting to panic. He knew they weren't ridiculously rich but in debt?.

"I have been dodging bills for a while now. Work wasn't going so well and I stopped responding to the letters, I guess I hoped it would go away. But I got a letter this morning saying that if I didn't pay up the bailiffs would come" she said letting out a cry. "im so sorry".

Puck thought hard. He knew how tough life had been for Sam but he didn't want his little sister to go through that. His mom didn't have anyone like Sams did. Puck knew he had two choices. He either went to rob some places leading him to jail and more trouble for his mom or he take the money. "How much do you need?" Puck asked.

His mom looked up at him "15,000. I borrowed some money here and there from people and I haven't paid it back" she said wiping her eyes.

Pucks eyes went wide. He stood up pacing angrily. "How did you get us 15,000 down!" Puck shouted.

"I guess I just kinda lost track, raising two kids alone is difficult. I don't know what to do Noah, maybe if I ran off and left you two they'd leave you two alone" she said sadly.

Puck froze. He'd already lost one parent. He couldn't lose his mom too. "no trust me mom, I can get you the money" Puck said shaking his head "don't leave" he pleaded.

"Enlighten me, how are you going to get the money?" his mom asked scoffing. "Im not having you go back to Jail" Puck shook his head and explained to her what had happened. "NO!, I cant let that witch do this to you! I may wish she was Jewish but I know Quinn makes you happy and this past year I've been so proud of you, how you've turned into a real man. You've got into college and been a better guy than your father ever was. I know Quinn helped you a lot .I cant let you do that" she said.

"what's the alternative?" Puck said demandingly. "mom I have no other choice. Were not gonna lose the house. This will destroy us!" Puck said sitting on the bed.

"You'd be heartbroken without that girl" Molly said sitting next to her son and taking his hand.

Puck already felt like his heart had been crushed but it was what needed to happen to help his mom and sister. "I'll get over it. Mom trust me on this" Puck said hugging her quickly before getting up to leave.

"Noah" Molly called getting him to stop "Im so sorry" she said sadly.

"Me too. Just get dinner sorted and wash your face I'll be back" Puck said leaving.

* * *

Judy was expecting Quinn back in half an hour so she began to prepare dinner for them when she heard the doorbell ring. Puzzled she wondered through her immaculate house to see who was at the door. She smirked when she saw Puck on the doorstep. "Told you so" Judy said opening the door wide for him to walk in.

Puck rolled his eyes and stood at the bottom the stairs. "Ten isn't enough" Puck said. Judy's eyes narrowed as she shut the door.

"Im sorry?"

"I want fifteen, take it or leave it. I need the money"

"Eleven"

"Fourteen"

"Twelve and a half"

"Done" Puck said. Judy grinded her teeth together as she went into the living room to write out another cheque. While puck waited he saw a picture of Quinn up on the wall. They'd had it done professionally of course. Judy had to have everything perfect. She looked gorgeous. He hair down in curls and she was smiling. She looked like an angel and it made this whole thing suck more.

Judy came back and reluctantly handed him the cheque. "Its your money, do as you like just leave Quinn alone for good. She doesn't find out and if I discover that you haven't absolutely crushed her I will tell her the truth that you chose money over her. Understood!" Judy warned.

"don't worry. Im not gonna tell her about this. She'll be broken up with ASAP" he said feeling his insides hurt.

"And I mean destroy her. don't leave her with any doubts that you'll get back together. Rip her apart so she leaves. don't hold back"

Puck glared at her "She's your daughter how could you do this to her?"

"because I love her and I know what she deserves out of life" Judy said opening the door for him to leave.

"I love her too" Puck defended stepping outside and turning to her.

"But you love money more. Goodbye Noah" she said closing the door in his face.

Puck looked down at the piece of paper in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. This was actually going to kill him. He stormed off to his truck and began to go home. As he made his way down another road he pulled over out the way of another car. It was an empty road so he knew he wouldn't be seen.

And then he cried. He hated crying but he was about to lose the girl he loved. Why did bad things happen to him?. Dad leaves him, daughter gets given away, his family always put down and now he had to take money from Judy and in her words 'destroy' her daughter. Life hated him. Quinn was the only good thing he could call his own and she wasn't going to be anymore.

* * *

Puck dodged Quinn's calls all weekend and his mother was dealing with the money issues. Things at home were going to be fine. But at school it was gonna be another matter. He knew, as much as he hated it, that he had to break up with Quinn very soon. If he had done something really bad he could understand why this was happening to him but as far as he was concerned this past year he thought he'd changed. He was actually happy but like, really happy, and that happiness was been taken from him for no reason. Maybe he was just scum like Judy had said. Maybe the reason bad things happened to him was because he was a pure bad person since birth. Cursed.

He sat on the bleachers watching the world before it was time for class. He was scanning his brain for what to say and do. What if he crumbled when breaking up with her and told her the truth and lost her for good?. He had the story all figured out in his head it was just if he could actually say that to her.

His thoughts were cut short because he saw Quinn heading up the stairs of the bleachers to him. "Puck?" she called a little confused. "Where have you been? Its like you've gone missing" she smiled sitting down next to him. When he didn't reply or even look at her, Quinn worried slightly. "You ok?" she said reaching her hand onto his to which he pulled his hand away. She frowned "Ok what's wrong?" she asked.

Yep. This was actually going to pull him apart. He felt terrible. "Quinn I…." he struggled to get the words out because he could just imagine her devastated face when he said it. "Im so sorry" he said looking down to his hands that were becoming sweaty with nerves. "I have to tell you something and when I do, I think me and you will be over".

Quinn began to panic, what had he done?. "Tell me" she said with a demanding tone.

Puck looked up to her and saw the dread on her face. "I slept with someone else" he breathed and looked down again. It was a lie but he knew she would hate him and then they'd be over.

Quinn froze. She seemed to forget how to breathe and blink. Sadness overwhelmed her and it was like she'd been punched in the gut. "You didn't?" she breathed feeling herself breathe fast and tears form in her stunned eyes. The fact he looked like he was about to cry himself made her realise he had. This couldn't be happening.

"Im so sorry. It just happened" Puck said looking to see her cry. Why couldn't lightening just strike him now. Its what he deserved.

"Don't. don't you dare talk to me. I don't want you anywhere near me. Don't talk to me, don't touch me and never look at me. I cant believe you. I thought you had really become a man. This is all my fault for ever having hope in you. You make me sick" Quinn said in a disgusted tone with big tears streaming her face. "I loved you. I _really_ loved you. Now you make my stomach turn and all I feel towards you is hatred. Stay away from me" she said running off to the nearest toilet. She felt sick yet her mouth felt dry.

As soon as she got into the bathroom she saw three freshman girls look at her with weird faces. Cleary they knew something bad had happened to her. "Get out!" she snapped at them. They quickly did, Quinn ran to the nearest cubicle and emptied her insides.

She knew not giving Puck sex was a risk but she really thought he was the perfect guy for her. How could the Puck she knew do this to her. When she'd finished being sick she heard the school bell ring. Why did class have to happen now. Luckily Puck wasn't going to be in her class. She didn't feel sick anymore she just felt sad and empty. Wiping her mouth with toilet paper she flushed her breakfast away and went to wash her hands and redo her makeup in the mirror. Her eyes looked slightly red but she knew three girls thought she was insane so she needed to get herself together. As much as she wanted to she couldn't go home she had to go to class.

Puck had maths with Finn next and luckily Quinn wasn't in there. He actually hated himself. Everything she said nearly killed him never mind her. But it was the look of animosity she gave him that made things worse. He was never going to forgive himself.

When he sat down with Finn he nodded him giving him the signal that he'd done it. "You ok man?" Finn asked quietly. Puck just shook his head. He wasn't. Really wasn't ok at all. "Im sorry" Finn whispered as the teacher stood up front getting ready to lecture. Puck didn't respond because he didn't really know what to say. He was a mess. His life was a mess and now Quinn would be because of him.

* * *

"You gonna tell me what's up with you? You look like you've been snorting sherbet" Santana teased. "Oh god are you a junkie now?" Santana guessed. Quinn just shook her head. Ever since she sat down, Santana had been guessing all sorts of reasons. "Ok look. Im not gonna stop asking so you might aswe…" Santana was cut off by Quinn.

"Puck slept with someone we broke up end of conversation" Quinn said putting her attention back to the front.

Santana's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. Quinn didn't want to be questioned clearly so she had to wonder who would do that to them? Everyone at this school knew they were a couple so who was dumb enough to sleep with Puck now?. Santana couldn't believe her two best friends weren't together anymore, they seemed perfect.


End file.
